


Welcomed In My Brother's Home

by DeathjunkE



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer/Castiel - they're both fallen but far away from heaven they've found a home again<br/>Again, I'm being selfindulgent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcomed In My Brother's Home

_Let us begin…_

It's in times like these that Castiel feels that Dean would have made a wonderful angel or an exceptional God. The man was so vibrant, tenacious, determined, ready to take the world in his hands and shape it to the way it should be.

Castiel looks at the broken man before him and sees clearly the pain that his older, stronger brothers must have felt when Lucifer had fallen out of reach. He sees not only a distraught brother, but a failed son and a greiving parent as well. 

It makes Castiel's grace ache to see how such a genuinely good man —yes; Dean Winchester is a sinner and a shameless fornicator, but he is the best kind of man; an honest man, a righteous man— has been beaten down by heaven and earth and has had everything he held dear ripped from his grasp.

Samuel Winchester's soul is in the pit.

So Castiel will go and try to get it out. The soul may be broken beyond repair, but Winchester is practically a synonym for 'will do the impossible'. If the soul is too far-gone Castiel will extinguish it and give Sam that small mercy.

 

That is what led to Castiel appearing in hell gazing upon a prison fit for seraphim. 

The cage of pure black energy was the ceiling of Hell, only reachable by those with wings strong enough to lift them there. The cage itself was vast and seemingly ever expanding. The black pillars of anti matter coated with holy fire prevented any angel from crossing the barrier.

Through the bars Castiel Could see his brothers. 

Michael, largest and most powerful of heaven's angels, had settled against the only solid wall of black matter. He sat regally, beatific in his glory and grace even in the quickly deteriorating body of the youngest Winchester son. It was almost too much for Castiel to look upon himself; though he too was an angelic being he was nowhere near as ancient or glorious as his brothers. He was a lowly angel a foot soldier at best.

Lucifer had returned to his natural state. His magnificent beauty was made tragic by his imprisonment. Lucifer's six magnificent red wings, never clipped or folded, brilliant more than scarlet wings filter the light from his grace above until all of hell is tainted bloody red. The once favored angel was truly beautiful, his celestial features were astonishing to behold. With blazing stars for eyes the curve of a galaxy as his first face, the other two were indescribable. the sway of the volcanic oceans made up his torso. His arms and legs were living stones; Carnelian, amber, citrine, morganite, ruby and sunstone. Melded and molded into soft warm living limbs streaked through with pure gold. The lines of gold thickened and intertwined to make warm golden hands and feet. 

 

The light of his grace was bright and penetrating, and Castiel recognized it as the very thing that turned human souls to demons and averted his gaze. It seemed perverse to look upon such a such exquisiteness anyway. 

Castiel braced him self and called out o his brother, "May I please have the one call Samuel?"

Micheal shifted his eyes toward the source of the voice and Lucifer came right up to the bars of his prison and pushed his face as close as he could. "Little thing… little thing…you are so small brother."

Castiel swallowed deeply, a habit left from his time in James Novak's body. Lucifer's face was easily three times the size of Castiel's angelic body and his voice was more tremendous and nearly on a different frequency of understanding. For the first time Castiel realized that he was less than a troublesome toddler to these giants.

"May I please have Samuel Winchester."

"Why do you desire my vessel?" One golden hand, easily the size of Saturn cradled the speck of a human body with an odd tenderness. "You have your own and he is of no use to you."

"His brother, the righteous man, needs him."

"The one who turned this little thing against me?" The scattered pitched tones, tales and images of Lucifer's voice echoes through out hell and the nothingness beyond. "What will you give for that beast's happiness little one? Your wings? Your freedom?"

Castiel flares his wings to remain in the air. His brother's breath, the morning air, fresh growth of grass, morning dew, invigoration and rebirth are on each gale of breath and threaten to knock the lesser angel from Hell's sky. "Yes…"

"Why? Tell me why, you impulsive child."

"Let us not get on the subject of impulsive children, Lucifer." 

Castiel flinches at Micheal's voice. It is much more verbose and all encompassing than Lucifer's and if this is what Dean Winchester had to listen to for so very long it’s a wonder he is still sane, still breathing, still had the strength to say no. 

It’s a wonder that Father, who speaks in whispers, gentle nuances and soft-guided words, created his sons with such voices.

"come little thing,, tell me what is it that makes that boy special?"

"He is marked." The words slide out of his mouth before he realizes where they are coming from. But he knows as they tumble from his vocal consciousness that they are true. "Father has chosen him to ascend. He will one day shape all of creation with his own hands, and his own will."

"Why not one of us!" Lucifer roars and slams his fist against the sea of hold oil beneath him, causing a tidal wave to rush, burn and crackle again the bars.

Castiel knows the answer, but dares not speak it.

"Does it matter? I honestly do not see you or I getting out of this cage."  
Michael croons from the far reaches of the cage. "Give him the boy, you've ruined the little mud monkey anyway."

With a careless toss Lucifer throws Sam through the bars of fire towards Castiel who captures the young man while he soars through the air.

"I want you in exchange little brother." Castiel is terrified; he did not come to bargain –only to plead. "Every morning you are to come here, to the bars of my home and visit with me. And you will tell me each day how much more you've fallen. Your little beast has you twined around his fingers. You are going to fall from grace ever so quickly… but do not despair, precious one, brother will always welcome you."

Lucifer's laughter shakes the very foundation of existence and Castiel flickers through planes of existence and being until he is back in the seedy motel room in Jimmy's body dragging Sam along and watching Dean pray. 

Castiel feels his grace twinge and reach for Dean. 

Its only a matter of time now —Castiel knows— but when it does happen, and he falls he is confident that he will have a place in his brother's home.


End file.
